Dr Braginski
by RussianSunFlower
Summary: Ivan leaves for Russia to study Surgical, thus leaving his girlfriend, Maddie in America with her brother. Soon they break up but what happens when they meet again five years later and Ivan isn't who he seems anymore. Rated M for later. RussiaxFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

I just love the idea of Russia being a doctor or a surgeon! He would be such a hot doctor. And I little crazy I might add. Now on with the story.

I do not own Hetalia in any way. If I did then Russia would be mine! Muhahaha!

Another year of school had come and gone. But for a few student's of Hetalia High, it had came to an end of an era for them as they had recently graduated and have applied to colleges, universities and have gotten themselves jobs. 18 year old Ivan Braginski was one of them. After graduation he had applied to many colleges. But sadly no one would take him on. So one day he decided to apply to a medical university in his homeland of Russia. All he had to do was wait patiently.

He had moved in with his girlfriend and her brother over a year ago. His girlfriend, Maddie, was excited about him living with her. But her brother, Alfred, was not. Alfred and Ivan would have constant arguments everyday. It always ended by calling each other a "Commie" and a "Capitalist Pig". Maddie had gotten used to it anyways.

One morning Maddie woke up and joined her brother and boyfriend at the table. Alfred had been making the breakfast again. Well he only made it for him and his sister. He never made anything for Ivan.

"Hey! Good morning sleepy head! I made you pancakes!" Alfred exclaimed and pushed the plate stacked full of pancakes to her. Maddie smiled and picked up her knife and fork. She took a few pancakes and then gave some to Ivan. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So." she started, "What are we doing today?" Alfred sat down and shoved a pancake into his mouth. "W'll…me n Arthur…are going to (burp) see a movie with Kiku!" He said and continued to eat. Maddie just nodded and began to eat but Ivan had other plans. "I couldn't understand you Alfred. Maybe if you didn't talk with your mouth open and had reasonable table manners then I could." he said smiling. "Shut up commie!" Alfred shouted angrily at him. Ivan just chuckled and began to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast Maddie picked up the plates and washed then while Ivan helped her dry them. "So have you heard back from the colleges you sent away for?" She asked him. Russia sighed. "Nyet. I have tried almost every medical college here and no one is interested in accepting me." middies nodded. "Well I'm sure someone will respond to your application. You'd make a great doctor Ivan." She reassured. Ivan smiled. "Really?" Maddie turned and faced him. "really."

Ivan had failed to mention about the college he applied to in Russia. He had a feeling it would be rejected too, that was until the morning post had arrived. Alfred jumped out of the table and ran to the door. "I got it! I got it!" He shouted and picked up the letters and looked through them. "Me, me, me, Maddie got one for ya!" He held it up then continued to look through it. "Junk mail, Tony, me, hey Commie got one here for ya." He said and gave it to him.

Ivan placed down the plated he was drying and took it. "Thank you." He sat down and began to open it. He gasped. It was from the college in Russia. He read it:

_Dear Mr Braginski, _

_I am delighted to inform you that your application has been successful and we are now able to offer you an unconditional place in the Russian State Medical University. Your course, Surgical study, will commence on 29/08/2011 at 9.00am. Thank you for applying and he await to meet you at the college soon. _

_If you have any questions please contact the number below or feel free to send in an e-mail. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Boris Kolsov _

_Principle _

Ivan couldn't believe it. He had been accepted into a university. But not any university. One from his homeland. He would be going back to Russia very soon. But he had to tell Maddie. He had a feeling she wouldn't want to move to Russia. He frowned.

Maddie came and sat next to him. "So what's it about?" she asked and cuddled into his arm. "Well I've been accepted into a university." he began. Maddie gasped and smiled. "That's great!" "But it's in Russia." he finished. Maddie just stared at him. "I-In Russia?" she asked. Ivan nodded and looked at him. "I'll be going near the end of August." Maddie nodded. "B-but where will that leave us?" she asked. Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. You could come with me. Or we can have a long distance relationship. I could come back and see you sometimes." Maddie took the letter from him and began to read it. "I-I can't go. I've gotten a place in my college a-and I have a job at the supermarket." Ivan looked at the letter again. This was going to be a long summer.

Over the last month Maddie and Ivan had made their decision. Maddie would be staying in America with her brother and Ivan would be going to Russia.

"Are you sure you want to come to the airport with me?" he asked and zipped up his case. Maddie nodded. "Y-yes. I want to say goodbye." Her eyes started at the floor with sadness. Ivan took his case and then took her small hand into his.

Alfred had offered to drive them there as taxi prices could be quite pricey especially ones to the airport. Maddie sat in the back with Ivan and they cuddled into each other. "I will miss this." Ivan said and chuckled. "Yeah b-but you'll come back and visit won't you?" maddie asked. "I'll try."

Alfred decided to stay in his car. He saw a McDonald's near by and told his sister he would be back soon. Maddie walked with Ivan they waited until it was time for Ivan to board. "So what was it you are going to study again?" She asked. "Surgical study. If I want to be a surgeon I have to study for it da?" Maddie smiled and kissed him. "I'll miss you." She said and nuzzled his cheek. Ivan stroked her curly hair and held her close.

"Flight 345 Moscow is ready to board." A lady over the tannoy called. Ivan and Maddie stood up and walked over to the gate. "Well. This is it." he said and stated into her deep blue eyes that was about to spill tears from. "Maddie? Please don't cry." He said and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I-I'm really going to miss you." she cried into his chest. Ivan rubbed her back as he held her. "I'll miss you too, sunflower but I need to do this da?" Maddie pulled away and nodded. "I-Ivan? I l-love you." She said and kissed him for the last time. Ivan smiled. "I love you too Maddie." She wiped her tears away and hugged him again. "Remember to call me or write or do both." She said and cried again. Ivan kissed her head and pulled away. "Goodbye Madeline." He said and walked through the door.

Maddie watched until he was gone and walked back to the car with Alfred. He was munching on a hamburger and took the odd sip of cola. "Hey! About time you got back! I got you a hamburger but I got hungry again and I ate it sorry. You want some cola?….Maddie?" He asked. She started out of the window sadly. Alfred put down his hamburger. "Hey. C'mon. Everything will be alright. He's going to visit you remember?" He tried to reassure her. Maddie burst into tears. Alfred smiled a little and pulled his younger sister into a hug. "Shhh. Don't cry. Everything will be alright. Your hero is here." Maddie nodded and wiped away her tears.

Over the few months Ivan's and Maddie's relationship was rocky so they decided it was time to end it and go their separate ways.

Well that was chapter one. Btw, the Russian State Medical University actually exists. Don't believe me, google it. J


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five long years since Maddie saw her ex-boyfriend. Recently she had moved away from America and moved to Canada where she had gotten herself an apartment and a job in a small coffee shop. The wage isn't much but it pays the rent.

Maddie was finishing up her shift. She placed her apron on the coat hanger and pulled on her heavy duffle coat and made sure that she had everything on her while she endured her trip back home in the cold, winter night.

She waved her co-workers goodbye and goodnight, then she descended out into the cold. As she walked down the street, she dug through her bag to look for her mobile phone. "Oh maple…where is it?" She mumbled to herself. "Found you." She flipped up the phone and checked if anyone had phoned her. Alfred had called about ten times and left three messages. She sighed and placed her phone back into her bag.

She held her coat closer to her as the wind had decided to pick up. As she walked down the dark and lonely road, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and saw no one. 'Must be my imagination.' she thought and continued to walk again.

Suddenly she felt it again. She turned around, again no one was there. Maddie began to pick up the pace. Next she heard where footsteps following her. Too scared to turn around this time, she began to ran. The footsteps ran after her catching up. She ran as fast as her legs could take her then she felt something pulling and tugging on her bag. She turned around to see someone dressed all in black. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. "L-Let go!" She screamed at the mysterious robber and pulled her bag back towards her. The stranger became aggressive and grabbed her. All she could feel was pain shooting the side of her abdomen then everything went black.

Maddie shot up awake breathing heavily. Bright lights started down at her. She could hear people around her shuffling and talking to each other. "wha..?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes again trying to look for her glasses. But whenever she moved, she felt pain in her side.

Someone rushed to her bedside and tried to lay her back down. "Please Miss Williams you must lay back. You could hurt yourself." Maddie looked at her. She could tell she was a nurse. "W-what happened?" she asked the nurse. "Oh sweetheart you where stabbed but don't worry we'll get you stitched up as soon as possible. We just need to wait for our surgeon to arrive and analyse your wound first." Maddie gulped and nodded.

The nurse helped her to lay back down without causing any harm to her wound. "Excuse me but when w-will the surgeon arrive?" Maddie asked. The nurse smiled. "We sent for him about ten minutes ago. He'll be here soon." The nurse said but she shuttered at the same time and walked away.

Maddie lay on the bed still. She was afraid to move in case she had more pain but also more afraid of going into surgery. She wasn't a big fan of needles and her brother had dragged her to watch horror movies about crazed surgeons and dentists when she still lived with him.

She sighed and tried to think back to what had happened. She remembered the eerie feeling of being watched then the footsteps and then that stranger trying to get her bag. 'It probably got away with my bag. Dammit! My maple syrup was in there!' she thought sadly.

The nurse came back up to her. "The surgeon has arrived." She said. Maddie could see the nurse had fear in her eyes. She began to wonder if the stab wound was worse than she thought it was. She felt like the temperature in the room had dropped dramatically when the nurse told her the surgeon was here.

"Okay let me take a look at the patient da?" She heard a familiar voice. 'Who?' she thought. She closed her eyes and heard the footsteps walk up to her bed and stop. She opened one eye and looked up and her jaw dropped a little.

"Maddie?" The surgeon said and smiled a little. "Ivan? W-what are you doing here?" she asked. Ivan giggled a little. "I work here now da! I am top surgeon." He said sweetly then frowned. "Maddie what happened to you?" he asked quietly. "I-I got followed and stabbed." She said. Her eyes watered a little at the thought of it. Ivan stroked her face softly. "Don't worry Maddie. I'll give you the best care da!" Maddie nodded and tried to smile. She was happy to see him again but was still scared to go into surgery.

Ivan lifted up her gown a little to take a look at the wound. "First of all I want to take an x-ray of it to make sure that the knife didn't break on impact. Then once everything is clear, I'll check to make sure your internal organs have not been affected. You have no symptoms of internal bleeding with is good da. Then I'll clean it out and stitch you up. Looks like you'll need quite a few." Maddie shook a little and Ivan giggled. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy.


	3. Chapter 3

After her x-ray was taken, Ivan saw no signs of the knife inside of her and decided it was time for surgery. Maddie lay on the operating table scared out of her mind. Ivan reappeared wearing surgical scrubs. "Okay. I am going to inject you with some local antistatic so numb the wound then I will clean and check it da?" Maddie nodded.

Ivan walked over to a tray on the table and picked up a small injection. "I need to inject this to numb the wound so you won't feel me stitching you up da?" Maddie nodded. Even all this time she still noticed he spoke with his thick Russian accent. The accent she missed and loved.

Ivan placed a hand onto the table below and began to inject the antistatic into her wound. Maddie winced in pain and whined a little. "Shh it's ok Maddie, It's almost done. " he reassured her then took the needle out. He placed the injection into a box to dispose of later. "I'll give it a few minutes to let it set in. Then I'll clean it." Ivan smiled at her a little. "So Maddie, when did you come to Canada?" he asked and began to prepare sterilizer and threat to sew up her wound. "I-I wanted to get away from America. I have a job at a coffee shop and I have a small apartment too." Ivan nodded. "Is your obnoxious brother with you too?" he asked. Maddie giggled. It hurt when she giggled but she could handle it. "No he's still back home in America." Ivan's face lit up. "Finally we are alone!" he exclaimed and laughed. Maddie laughed along with him.

Ivan picked up his dish or sterilizer and looked at the wound. He pressed the cloth on to it. "Do you feel anything?" he asked Maddie. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Ivan began to clean out her wound. He saw no sign of infection and everything was normal. Then his eyes turned to a darker shade of purple. He began to fantasise of ripping out her organs and making her scream in pain. Watching every drip of blood drip slowly out of her body and watch her writhe in pain. He wanted to cover himself in her blood and watch her slowly die.

Ivan shook the thoughts in his head. 'What are you thinking? This is Maddie! The girl you love!' his conscious screamed at him. He continued to clean the wound then stitched it up.

Once Ivan stitched up Maddie, it was safe to discharge her. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked her. Maddie pulled on her jacket making sure not to hit her wound. "Y-yeah it's about half an hour from here. I can get a night b-bus." Ivan shook his head and took her small hand into his large one. "Nyet. You will stay with me tonight da? I want to keep an eye on you." How could she refuse. She and him could catch up on stuff. "Sure I-I'd love to." Ivan hugged her and made sure not to hurt her wound. "Thank you Maddie!" he exclaimed. "I just got off my shift we can go now if you want?" he asked.

Once they arrived to his home, Maddie noticed that being a surgeon had it's privileges. His house was huge! A house that she would have to get two or three jobs to afford. "Make yourself at home." he said and walked into the kitchen. Maddie looked around his living room. It had two large black sofas and a large HD TV attached to the wall. There where book shelves and ornaments. Then her eyes found something that made her smile. After five years he still loved sunflowers. He had a large vase with about ten sunflowers in it. They were so beautiful. "My sunflowers are pretty da?" Ivan said as he appeared. Maddie nodded.

"Come. Sit with me." he said and sat down on one of his sofas. Maddie joined him and sat down. "It's been a long time. H-How are you?" she asked. Ivan smiled sweetly. "I'm fine. I got the job to be head surgeon at the hospital. It is a great honour." Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She hugged into his chest. "You got your dream job." She mumbled against his chest. Ivan was a little taken back by her action but hugged her back. "I've really missed you." she whispered. Ivan stroked her hair softly and twirled her curl around in his hand. "I've missed you too Maddie."

They finally let go and looked into each others eyes. Ivan moved in and kissed her deeply. He held her close to him and let his tongue roam around her mouth. Maddie moaned slightly. She pressed her lips against his hungrily. She hasn't been kissed for so long. Ivan pushed her onto the sofa and lay on top of her. He kissed her harder and stroked her hips. Maddie lets go to get some air and nuzzled into his neck. "Oh Ivan. I've really missed you." Ivan kissed and licked her neck then kissed her cheek. "Met too." He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "It's late. Time for bed da?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "da."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in a while. Lots of things has happened. My nephew was 5 weeks early and he's doing great at a month old now and just other things like starting college and helping my brother move his stuff out of his room. So yeah. Here is chapter 4 and I all hope you enjoy it J

It was a long night. But all Maddie and Ivan did was stay up and chat. They talked about what happened after they broke up and how was live treating them now. Maddie found out that Ivan had become a successful surgeon and he recently became head surgeon in her local hospital. She was thrilled for him but she also wished she had done something better with her life. All she really did was drop out of college, move to Canada and got a job at a coffee shop. She enjoyed working there but she wished she had something more.

Ivan on the other hand couldn't care less about his job at the moment. Here he was sitting on his bed with the girl he had loved long ago. H pondered whenever they would get back together. Also he thought about her wound too. He loved the sight of her cut open like that. The blood slowly dripping out of it where the knife had broken the skin. How much pain she would have been in if he hadn't given her any anaesthetic. How much she would have screamed out for him to stop and the pain in her eyes. His eyes grew dark at the thought of his vision but furiously shook his head at the thought of it. 'Why am I thinking that?' he mentally shouted. He rubbed his eyes and tried to dismiss the thought.

Maddie looked over at Ivan. "What's wrong?" Ivan merely smiled and faked a yawn. "Just tired. We should get some sleep, da?" Maddie nodded and laid her head down on to the pillow. Ivan sighed and laid down himself. He looked over at Maddie who slipped into the land of sleep and smiled. It was good to be with her again. He scooted over and held her gently. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before joining Maddie into the land of sleep.

The noise of the loud alarm bell awoke the couple. Maddie groaned as the noise woke her. Ivan raised a hand out of the bed and slammed it on to the alarm silencing it and possibly breaking it in the process. "Good morning Maddie…" Ivan yawned and threw his arm around her.

"Ah!" Maddie screamed and jumped out of bed, clutching her side in pain. "T-That hurt!" Ivan got up and looked confused then remembered. "Maddie I'm sorry! I forgot!" He flustered and clumsily got out of bed almost tripping over anything on the floor.

He stumbled over to Maddie to check the wound in case he knocked a few stitches out. He bent down to check it. He slowly peeled off the plaster to check. Everything seemed normal, except his mind. Those thoughts where slowly filling his mind again.

He put the plaster back on and got up. "Everything is ok. Are you ok, sunflower?" he said and pulled her close. Maddie nodded and relaxed in his embraced. "I-I haven't heard that name in a while." she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Ivan rubbed her back slowly. "We should get breakfast, da?" Maddie nodded and the two headed down stairs.

I know it's short but it's all I have for this chapter. I have lots of ideas for Ivan's crazy and sick thoughts.

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, both Maddie and Ivan had to get back to work. Ivan had invited Maddie back to his for dinner and maybe another sleepover. Once Maddie had left for the coffee shop, Ivan got everything ready for his shift at the hospital. He took a quick look at his schedule. He had about three surgeries and he also had to check up on a patient who had recently had an operation. "I'm going to have a good day!" he said happily and left the house.

Maddie had left before him so she could rush to the coffee shop as she was running a little late. The stitches in her side pulled against her skin but she tried to ignore the pain. Once she reached the coffee shop she quickly threw her bag into the staff room and put on her black and orange apron. Her workmate was glad that she had finally appeared as the tiny shop was beginning to fill up with it's morning regulars who needed their morning coffee and muffins.

Ivan happily walked into his office. The staff at the hospital knew he was near as the cold chill in the air had returned. Especially Toris, a male nurse. He often had to assist Dr Braginski in his many operations and it had scarred him deeply as Dr Braginski had an unusual way of treating his patients. Toris had taken note that he liked to 'play' with them. As in play he means toy about with their vital organs. Ivan always had an interest on how the human body could work but he also had a dark side who would just love to get his hands covered in blood.

Toris had tried to keep clear of Ivan as he had a history of abusing his nurses. He looked at his arms which was covered in bruises and scratches. Many of his co-workers would ask him how that happened. He would say "Oh it was the neighbours cat." or "I had a nasty fall." He could never tell them the truth because he was scared of Ivan. He was terrified of what he would do if he started to blab out about what Ivan called his 'handiwork' so he often kept quiet.

Ivan took off his coat and replaced it with his white doctors coat he left on the coat rack the previous night. He sat down on his desk and began to look through the files of his patients he has to do surgery on later. "Hmm lets see…. Inflamed appendix…Ooohh! Organ removal~!" he said happily and moved on to the next folder. "Tonsils removed five year old. I'll make sure she will be ok. Simple. Quick and easy" Ivan may be a little psycho but he would NEVER hurt a child. Then he picked up the last file. "Oooh! Heart transplant! This will be a fun day!"

As Ivan thought about which tools to use in his surgery, a knock on the door drew his attention away. "Come in~" The door opened to revel Toris who shook a little. "Um…Dr Braginski your first surgery has been moved to …" He mumbled and tried to leave as quick as possible. "Spasiba Toris. I'll see you at ten~!" He said happily and watched Toris leave the room. His mind wandered to Maddie and wondered what she would be doing. 'Maybe she has a sever burn or her stitches would burst open..' he shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Maddie…didn't he?

Maddie watched as many of the morning regulars left for work and so she went into the kitchen and began to make muffins for lunch.

Her co-worker, Elizabeta, came into the kitchen to help her as there were not many customers in. "I heard you were in hospital. Are you alright?" She asked concerned. Maddie nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine." she said and blushed a little on remembering Ivan. Elizabeta looked at her blushing face and knew something was up. "Maddie, your blushing." Then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Ok who is it?" Maddie panicked a little. "Uh…Uh….he's no one…" "Oh! So it's a he then! C'mon Maddie tell me. Did you meet a doctor?" Maddie shyly nodded. "H-He's an old friend…" Elizabeta giggled. "That's what they all say." The two continued to make muffins and Maddie tried to change the subject but Elizabeta would have none of that. She wanted to know more about this doctor.


End file.
